<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lead us not into temptation by summerdayghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552406">lead us not into temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost'>summerdayghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Eye Trauma, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy was absolutely infected with sin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Thaddeus Sivana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lead us not into temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of role swap AUs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy was absolutely infected with sin. Thaddeus could feel it from across the mall. Getting close enough to see his face, to see his dreadful eyes, only confirmed what Thaddeus already knew.</p>
<p>Seeing the glowing orb snugly yet gruesomely fit into Billy’s eye socket was nothing short of horrifying. The mutilation was proof of Thaddeus’s failure, not just as a champion to a wizard and his gods but also as a hero. Even if he could save Billy, something had already been irrevocably destroyed.</p>
<p>Despite this Thaddeus was intrigued. Decades ago he was almost declared unworthy. Maybe this was why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>